A Werewolf in Japan
by kyli the wolf hanyou
Summary: Well this is my very 1st fic. and hope u peeps like it. This fic has nothing to do with the movie, An American Werewolf in London or something like that. Well if you read it dont forget to review. Hope you enjoy
1. Transformation

I revised some of it. Hopefully its better now. Reader x Kurama fic. Your 18 yrs young as well as Kurama. 

(ur info ) "talking" 'thinking/ self talking' \telepathy\ authoress notes

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

Chapter 1: Transformation

The night after you were bitten you started feeling hot and dizzy that you had to hold onto the wall for support. Without realizing it you had walked into an alleyway were you collapsed onto the cold wet cement floor of the ally. There was steam coming from one of the gutters of the ally and it made it look creepy. At that moment you did the one thing you shouldn't have done, you rolled over so you were on your back and look up at the moon, and noticed…… it was full. That's when the pain in your stomach began. The pain then started to spread all over your entire body. You lift your shirt up a little and noticed that you could see your bones shifting under your skin and as well as the fact that you could feel all your bones shift.

Then you noticed that your (color) colored hair on your body was getting ticker and longer while it started looking more like fur. You thought you were going to die because you had never felt pain this severe. Every bone was detaching and reattaching themselves so you could be more agile.

Your head felt like it was splitting in half. You put your now clawed hands onto your head from the splitting sensation and found that your human ears were now furry and elongated. Your human face was now shaped like a K-9.

The pain started fading away painfully slow. After it had subsided you had gotten up and notice that you were now taller, much taller, your feet now looked like the hind legs of a K-9, your hands now covered in (color) colored fur and you had claws. You put your hands on your face and it was not of a human but a… You felt something on the back of your legs you look behind you and you see a …. tail! Your shirt was ripped covering your chest and showing your well toned stomach. Your pants ripped and looked like shorts with a whole ripped were your spine ends, so your tail was free to move.

As you looked around you found a puddle of water by the gutter that was releasing smoke, and what you saw string back at you, scared you.

You weren't human anymore, but a Werewolf.

You look up at the full moon and let out a huge howl that scared half the city that heard it. Your howl was of sadness, confusion, anger, and fear.

Your hearing, sight, strength, and smell became 5x stronger.

You heard a sound to your left that was made be a cat two blocks away. When you looked you saw someone coming towards you. That someone also looked like a werewolf, but when you blinked it was human. You looked harder and noticed it was Marcus, and he was smiling.

--

Hope u peeps liked it. Please review, Thanks. Peace Out.


	2. What Why?

(ur info ) "talking" 'thinking/self talking' \telepathy\ :authoress notes:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

Chapter 2: What. Why?

As Marcus came closer to you, you noticed he was smiling at you.

"I see you have changed into a werewolf, and a beautiful one at that." He says to you, looking at your (color) fur covered body.

You let out a small growl of confusion.

"Don't you wonder how you came to look like that?" He asks you.

You shook your head.

"Well, do you remember getting bitten by something awhile ago?" He asks while making direct eye contact

"Y….you bit me? That was you? Why? I thought you were my friend, how could you do this to me? Wait…. how the hell am I even talking to you?" you ask him confused.

"Easy, all werewolves can talk telepathically while their in their wolf or were forms. And to answer your question, I did it so we could be together." he tells you as he moved closer to you.

"Why?" you asked

"You really need to ask such a ridicules question., because; your smart, beautiful, strong and because of that… I want you as my MATE!" With that said we transformed into a werewolf and lunged at you.

You started turned and started running as fast as you could from your so-called friend. Before you could getaway he jumped and landed on you. You rolled on the ground before you came to a stop with him on top of you. Marcus had your arms pinned at the top of your head, and he was straddling your legs. You kicked him hard, right were it hurts and he rolled off of you. You took this chance and ran anywhere but home, because he knew were you lived.

_**5 Days later **_

Your learned to control the changes rather quickly and how to mask your sent. You were now in your human body again and went home careful that Marcus didn't see or sniff out your sent and started packing clothes and anything you would need to leave the country. After you went to the bank and got all your money :1:. You drove to the airport and bought a ticket to Tokyo, Japan. You had decided to go there because you had taken Japanese as a foreign language all four years at your high school. So that's where you headed to.

_**At your house that night **_

Marcus had arrived at your house and saw that the place was missing your clothes and other of your valuables. He let out a howl of pure rage that half the city heard.

"You think that you have gotten away from me, but I will find you and make you MINE!" He punched the door frame as he left your old home.

--

1. You lived on your own after graduated from high school.

Im ganna go through all the chapters and fix'em.


	3. Arrival and Meeting

Here is the new 3rd chapter my fic. Remember you took Japanese as a foreign language at school. Im ganna try and come up with some names. Enjoy!

(ur info ) "talking" 'thinking/ self talking' \telepathy\ authoress notes

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

Chapter 3: Arrival and Meetings

It was now 12pm when you arrived at Tokyo International Airport :1:. Once you arrived you started looking at the local newspaper for an apartment. You found a nice looking apartment on a street called Jirro Dr :2:. After you had gotten the apartment you decided to look for some furniture, but the one thing you wanted the most was the bed. You found everything you needed and luckily for you it was shipped that day so you got everything in place. After you took a two hour nap. Now it was almost three in the afternoon when you went shopping for everything else that you would need to start your new life in Japan.

Once you had gotten everything you needed you went to the park that was about five blocks away, so you could relax.

You were sitting on a bench that was somewhere around the middle of the park thinking about everything that had happened back in your old home and trying not to think of what would happen if Marcus found you here. You shuddered at the thought of him. You hated what he did to you, but you also liked all the new things that you can do that ordinary people can not.

You sat there looking at the little kids and even some older kids playing on, in or around the playground.

"Excuse me miss" someone asked.

No answer.

"Um…miss" they asked again when you didn't answer again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. What was it you wanted?" you said with a sheepish look on your face.

"I was wondering if I could sit here?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can I wouldn't mind." you told him.

"Arigato." he said.

"Your Welcome." you answered. After a few minutes of somewhat pure silence of he spoke up.

"If its not to much to ask, may I know your name?" he asked.

--

Who in their rightful mind would mind sitting next to him.

1. I think that the name of the airport

2.I made that up

Peace out, peeps. C ya!


	4. Names

The new 4th chapter of the story. Enjoy!

(ur info) "talking" 'thinking/ self talking' \telepathy\ :authoress notes:

Disclaimer: I own nothing. --

Chapter 4: Names and a Date

"Oh, my name is (y/n) (l/n )," you said as you stuck out your right hand.

"Mine is Suichi Minamino, but my friends call me Kurama," he told you as he took your hand with his.

"So, is it ok if I call you Kurama?" you asked.

"If it pleases you." Kurama said with a smile on his face. That smile of his could have made you melt right then and there.

'A hot guy with a hot smile. Damn!'

"Alright, Kurama it is." You told him with a light blush and a smile on your face as well. You had a sense of protection wash over you as you

'(y/n ) is very beautiful, but… she's hiding something. I can see it in her eyes, but then again… I am as well.

''Suichi is gorgeous, but he's also hiding, it's in his eyes, but them again I'm hiding something.'

"Something tells me you are not from here. Am I correct?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm from (location). Who'd you know?" you asked him a little confused.

"Japanese don't usually shake hands." he replied

"Oh, duh!" you smiled sheepishly

"Um, (y/n), I know we just met and everything, but I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight? I can also show you around town if you wish." Kurama asked you. You hesitated a little before answering him. He noticed your hesitation and put his hands up, making him look like he was surrendering. "Do not worry, I am not crazy in any shape or form." he replied with a smile. You raised an elegant eyebrow at him. "Yeah, that would be great. And it wasn't that, it's just that I arrived today." you said."If you want we can go another time if you wish."

"No, I'm fine really. I always tend to have a lot of energy anyways."

"Well, if you are sure what time would you like me to pick you up?" he asked.

"Umm... how bout 8," you said.

"Sure, I just need the directions to your house." he said.

"I live at 1355 Jirro Dr. apt. D." you told him.

"Alright so after dinner I'll be your personal tour guide and can take you around town, or I can take you tomorrow if you'd like." He said.

"After dinner." you said with a smile on your face.

"Alright, well I have to go… so I'll see you at 8." You said.

"Yes, I'll see you at 8." He said.

'Wow, on the first day of my new life: I find a nice place to live, meet a hot guy, and get a date with that hot guy. Damn, that's tight!' You think to yourself.After you guys went your separate ways, not knowing of the pair of eyes looking at the both of you.

'Dame, I found the girl but she has met with Kurama this will be harder then we thought. I must tell Marcus, he will not be pleased about this. Kurama's one of Koenma's Spirit Detectives.'--Ja ne meaning C ya!


	5. Date

New 5th chapter. Enjoy! (ur info ) "talking" 'thinking/ self talking' \telepathy\ authoress notes

Disclaimer: I own nothing. --

Chapter 5: Date and A MessageIt was five minutes to eight and you were putting on the finishing touches. After you were done you went to the mirror and looked yourself over. Satisfied you then looked at the clock and it was 7:59pm one minute till 8. You weren't sure but something in the back of your mind told you something was up. You were taken from your train of thoughts by the sound of the door bell. You go to the door and there standing at the doorway was Kurama. "Hey," you said. But he just kept looking at you."Good evening (ur name), you look beautiful tonight." Kurama told as you with a slight blush on his face, because he was caught staring. You blushed a shade of light pink and looked him over. "Thank you, but you don't look to bad yourself." you told him with a smile on your face."Ah, and these are for you." He handed you a dozen roses. "Thank you... but you shouldn't have." you said looking at the roses and smelling them."Oh, but a beautiful girl deserves beautiful flowers to match." Kurama told you. Which made you blush again.

"Did you guess or just bought the roses?" you caught him off guard by your question

"They're my favorite flowers, especially the white and combo. I love roses, because they're beautiful but dangerous." you told them as you both moved inside your apartment.

"Yes, that's what I find alluring about roses." you looked at him surprised

"Na uh, you like roses too?"

"Yes."

"You got guts. Not that many guys will actually admit to that." you told him

"Yes, but I am different."

"Okay, okay, I believe."

You went inside and put the roses in a big cup since you don't have a vase. You made a mental note to buy one later. You came back to the door and walked out with Kurama and locked the door. Kurama waited until you were done and took you to his red and green colored motorcycle. He got on and put his hand out to help you get on. You took it and swung your leg over to get on. Luckily for you, you decided to were a very nice pair of blue jeans instead of a skirt and decided to leave your (hair color) colored hair down. He gave you a black helmet to put on and then he put his on."Ready?" he asked."Yup." you said nervously."Don't worry (ur name), I've only crashed once." Kurama said jokingly."That's not funny," you said hitting his right arm."Oww, that hurt," he said with a fake pout."That's what you get, monkey" you told him."Monkey? I'm not a monkey, I'm a fox." Kurama said the last part in a whisper so you wouldn't hear him. But you heard him loud and clear thanks to you being a werewolf."What was that?" you said."Nothing, hold on," he said, and with that he started the motorcycle, revved up the engine and you guys were off. You were ganna say something but he started the motorcycle and instead you wrapped your arms around his torso. Kurama noticed this and he blushed, you also blushed and also taking note that he had a nice and hard torso.When you guys arrived at the restaurant Kurama parked the bike and held a hand to help you get off. Once you were off he got off as well and you guys took off your helmets and put them on his bike. You went inside and took a seat by one of the windows. After a couple of minutes a waiter came by and took your orders. You were starting to get the feeling that the both of you were being watched, but unnoticed by you, Kurama was getting that same feeling. After an hour and a half the two of you were done with your meals and were heading to the closest ice cream shop there was. When the two of you got there it was already closed.

-- One year after --

The two of you have been dating for about half-a-year, of course he still has not told you about what he is or what he does, and why he would just have to leave on "business," as well as you haven't told him either. It was eating at the both of you, but you both were and or afraid of the others reaction, but that's about to change.

You and Kurama were walking alongside an empty street as cars passed by the two of you every other moment. You where about two blocks from your house when you both noticed something following you.

"(Name), I think we should go somewhere else," Kurama said looking around to see if he can see or sense anyone there, without alarming you. "There's no need to go anywhere." said an ugly brown colored demon that seemed to come out of shadows. Kurama got in front of you to protect you if he needed to."What business do you have with me?" Kurama asked the demon."I have no business with you fox. I only have a message for that girl." the demon told him in a annoyed and angry voice. "What kind of message?" you asked, moving to stand next to Kurama."A message from my master, Marcus. I believe that you now him. He says, 'I found you.'" the demon told you. Your face was that of horror. You couldn't believe him, you didn't wont to believe him, he'd found you. He still wouldn't let you go. Why? Why couldn't he leave you alone? You left (country) so he couldn't find you, but yet, he did. He was going to do whatever he could to make you his mate."No way, it cant be… he found me." you said dropping to your knees. With that said, the demon left to go see his master. --Stay safe, ja ne!


	6. The Gang

New 6 of my story so, Enjoy! 

(ur info ) "talking" 'thinking/ self talking' \telepathy\ :authoress notes:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

Chapter 6: Meet The Gang

You were still on your knees thinking of what that demon had said to you.

"(y/n). (y/n)! Are you ok?" Kurama asked you worriedly. At this point you already had tears in your eyes. You were afraid, how could he have found you so fast u didn't even have enough time to start a new life without having to worry about HIM. Ok, maybe one year is enough time to start a new life, but still, its not right. You were brought out of your thoughts by Kurama shaking you a little asking if you wanted him to take you back home.

"No, I don't want to go home he might find me there, and I'm not strong enough to beat him." You told Kurama though teary eyes and he kneeled down besides you.

"Do you want to stay with me at a friends house?"

"I don't know, I don't want to be a burden." you said. The tears now ran slowly down your face.

"You wouldn't be a burden, my friend is actually a nice person once you get to know her and besides you wouldn't be the only one there. I stay there along with some other friends." Kurama told you as he used his thumb to remove the tears from your face.

"Well, if I wouldn't be a bother then I guess I can." you said blushing a little at what Kurama did.

"Come on." He said, but before you could get up he picked you up bridal style.

"Uh, Kurama can you put me down?" you asked blushing at how close the two of you were and noticed that Kurama was also blushing a little, but he wasn't blushing as much as you were. He just shook his head and carried you to his motorcycle. When he got to his bike he seated you and puts the helmet on your head and tightened it. He then got on and put his helmet on too. You wrapped your arms around his waist and of course you blushed even more and so did he. One whole year dating and you still blushed.

--30 Minutes Later--

You both arrived at a huge stair case that lead up to a temple.

"Do we have to walk up all of these stairs?" you asked looking at the millions of steps with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll go on the side next to the steps, but your going to have to hold on real tight, ok." Kurama told you. :1:

"Have you done this before?" you asked worriedly.

"Just once, so hold on, ok." Kurama told you. So you wrapped your arms tighter around his waist. You were really worried about doing this, but Kurama on the other hand, was really enjoying having your arms wrapped around him. So he started going up on the sides of the stairs carefully so as to not drop the both of you.

When you both reached the top you can see a huge temple. The temple was surrounded by forest and the stairs were surrounded by trees as well. There was a large clearing at the front of the temple and a couple of feet from the stairs there were two statues, one on each side of the steps.

Once Kurama parked on the side of the temple five other people came out to see and greet their friend. There were three males and two females. The first guy that you saw had slicked back black hair with brown eyes and looked like he was a tough guy he was wearing a white shirt rolled up on the sleeves and blue jeans.

The second guy was much shorter with black hair that has a white star burst on the front and a white bandana on his forehead with blood red eyes, wearing all black clothes and with a katana on his left side.

The last guy you saw was a lot taller then the other two boys he had orange hair almost like Elvis's and wearing a somewhat dark blue shirt with blue jeans.

There were also two girls, the first one you saw had shoulder length brown hair and eyes, she white blouse with pink and light blue jeans, she was standing next to the guy with slicked hair. The second girl you saw was a little shorter then that short guy you saw. She had ice blue hair and the same blood red eyes as that short guy and she was wearing a light blue kimono and standing next to the orange haired guy.

Kurama helped you off the bike :2: and you put the helmet on the bike and you followed Kurama to were the group of people were standing.

"Hey Kurama, who's the girl? She the one you've been tellin' us about?" asked the guy with the slicked hair.

"Hello everyone, this is my friend :3: (y/n)." Kurama told everyone.

"Hello," you said and bowed politely.

"(y/n), these are the others I told you about. That's Yusuke, the girl next to him is Keiko. Oh, and if Yusuke starts acting like a perv around you, you can hit him or just tell me or Keiko, she always puts him in his place." Kurama told you.

"Hey, that's not true." Yusuke said in a somewhat angry voice.

"Yusuke." Keiko called to him while glaring at him.

"Ok, maybe sometimes." Yusuke said.

"The tall one next to them is Kazuma, but we all call him Kuwabara. The girl next to him is Yukina." Kurama told you, and when he called their names Kuwabara said "Hey," while Yukina said "Hello," and bowed politely.

"The one next to them in all black is Hiei." Kurama said, and all Hiei said was "Hn." 'Well I can see he's hella talkative,' you thought.

"Um… guys where is Genkai?" Kurama asked everyone.

"Granny's in the kitchen, why?" said Yusuke.

"I must ask her if (y/n) can stay with us," said Kurama.

"Oh," was all Yusuke said.

"(y/n), come on lets go see Genkai." Kurama told you.

"Ok, excuse everyone." you said as you followed Kurama into the kitchen of the temple. When you got there you saw two people. The first was an old lady with faded pink hair that was wearing something like a fighters outfit, who you thought was Genkai. The second person you saw was much younger then the last, she had brown hair and eyes, she wore something that looked like warm ups that were navy blue with a white stripes that go from the side of the neck to the shoulders and over the sides of the arms all the way down to the wrists.

"Master Genkai," Kurama said to the old lady to get her attention. You were right that old lady was Genkai.

"Yes Kurama, what is it?" Genkai asked Kurama.

"I was wondering, if you could let (y/n) stay here with us?" Kurama asked.

"And may I ask, why?" Genkai said.

"You see its because she is in trouble." Kurama said.

"What kind of trouble?" she asked.

"Some guy that's been after her for the past year has finally found her and wants her back. I believe he is a demon." Kurama said the last part with a little anger. Genkai noticed this and then looked at you. You have been quite up until now.

"Is this her?" asked Genkai.

"Yes Genkai," Kurama said. Genkai took a minute and then answered Kurama.

"She may stay, but she will need to train just in case she is alone when she is attacked." Genkai finally answered.

"Thank you, Master Genkai." you answered and bowed politely to her.

"It's alright, but you may just call me Genkai, but you must train hard, alright." Genkai told you the last part in a serious tone.

"Yes Genkai," you told her. Then you turned to Kurama and said, "Arigato." Kurama said "You're welcome," then looked at the other person in the room and introduced the two of you to each other.

"(y/n), this is Shizuru, Kazuma's old sister." he told you.

"Hello," you said and bowed politely.

"How you doing kid?" she said and also bowed politely.

"I'm alright and you?" you asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, well anyways I hope you like it here. Oh, and if my little bro starts bugging you, you can hit him if you like." Shizuru told you with a smile on her face.

"(y/n), do you want me to show you were your room will be, since it's late and everyone might be asleep by now." Kurama asked you.

"Sure," you said to him. On the way there you went through two halls to get there, but before you got there Kurama was hesitating to ask you something.

"What's wrong?" you asked him with concern. By now you had reached your room which was one room away from Kurama's in the second hall.

"Well, um… I don't mean to pry, but I was wondering who and why this Marcus is after you?" Kurama finally asked you.

--

C Ya!

1. its the part on the sides of the steps that's flat, just wanted you to know that

2. da motorcycle

3. You too never really made it official as of yet


	7. Truths Revealed

Here is chapter 7 of my story so, Enjoy!

(ur info ) "talking" 'thinking/ self talking' \telepathy\ :authoress notes:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

Chapter 7: Truths Revealed

"Umm,..." you look around to see if anyone else is around, then look back at Kurama.

"I'll tell you inside." you finally say to him.

"Sure." he says. You both walked into your new room, and you looked to where you could both sit all the while looking at everything in your room. You took a seat on your comfy new futon and Kurama took a seat front of you. You both sat in silence for about five minutes before you started to tell him about everything that happened a year before you moved to Japan.

"Umm,... well... you see... i-it all started about a year ago before I moved to Japan, when I went to one of my friends party. I decided to leave the party early because I wanted to hang out with my other friends the next day. My mistake was leaving early because that's when I was attacked by some wolf. The thing is, the wolf that attacked me wasn't just some ordinary wolf, it was a Lycan." you said.

"So, you're a werewolf." Kurama said somewhat surprised.

"Yeah. I'm a demon now." you told him, afraid that he might not want to be around you anymore, knowing what you really are.

"But, that doesn't really explain why this Marcus person is after you." he told you

"You see, the werewolf that bit me...was him. Humph... some friend he turned out to be." you told him. Kurama looked somewhat surprised that one of your friends would do something like that to you.

"Marcus wanted to turn me into a werewolf." you told him.

"Why?" Kurama asked.

"Apparently his reason was to make me his mate." you told him. You were now looking at the floor with tears starting to form in your eyes. Kurama was looking at you with anger and sadness on his gorgeous face. Anger because of what that sorry excuse of a male did to you, and the sadness, because of the pain Marcus had caused you.

"Hey, it's alright (name), it's alright." he told you, while placing his hands on your shoulders to try and give you some comfort. You looked up at him with a newly tear stained face.

"Y-you don't hate me or are afraid of me?" you asked him afraid of his answer.

"No, I'm not. You see, I am also a demon. Well a fox demon." Kurama told you while using his right hand to gently remove the tears from your cheek.

"A fox demon?" you repeated.

"Yes, a fox demon." he replied. You looked at him with a questioning look on your face and asked,

"So, is Kurama your real name or is it Suichi?" you asked him.

"Well my human name is Suichi, but my real name is Youko Kurama." he told you. Then he started to explain about how he came to be in this time and place.

"Oh." is all you can say trying to take in all the new information.

"Um, Kurama?" you asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"What kind of training am I going to have to do?" you asked him.

"Well, I guess we're going to be training you how to attack and defend yourself, so if Marcus or those demons try anything they can't hurt you." Kurama told you. You noticed that when Kurama said Marcus he had a look of hated in his eyes and for a second you could have sworn that there was a hint of gold.

"Alright, I can do it, it'll be hard, but I can and will do it." you said.

"Good, and remember you wont be alone. You have the others, and you have me." Kurama told you while looking straight into your (color) eyes.

"Thank you." you reply to him with a kiss. He returned the kiss as he placed his hands gently on you face. He then looked at the clock which read 2:30am.

"It's alright. It's late and you need your rest." he says to you. He then moved his hands from your face to the shoulders.

"If you need anything, you know who to ask." he informs you.

"Thanks." you reply.

"Good night." he tells you as he starts to leave your room.

"Night." you reply as you close your door. After about two minutes of day dreaming about Kurama you were going to start to change into your pjs when you realize that you don't have any to change into.

"Ah, crap. I'm such a dork, I forgot to ask Kurama for some pjs." you said out loud. You went to open your door and when you opened it you saw Kurama there holding some of his sleepwear for you.

"Here, I brought you some pjs and some other clothes. I thought that you might need some of them since we didn't go to your house to get your clothes. Oh, and before the girls went to sleep they left a note that said they wanted to take you shopping." he says to you with a smile on his face.

"Shopping? That's cool. Oh, and thanks, I was about to go to your room to ask you if I could borrow some pjs, guess you read my mind" you told him with a smile. Then the both of you said your 'good nights' again and once you were alone in your room you changed into the clothes Kurama had given you and crawled into bed. You noticed that they smelled like him, so you grab the neck of the of the shirt and put it up to your nose and inhaled his scent. Roses. He really did like those flowers and you just loved that smell.

--

Hoped ya like this chapter, read & review, porfa-please. Ja ne!


	8. To The Mall!

Well here is the 8th chapter to my story.

These are the pairings I'm going to do; reader/kurama, yusuke/keiko, and I'm thinking about the others. Well enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

Chapter 8: To The Mall

When the next day came you woke up around eight in the morning to do your morning routine. _'Why am I up so early?_' Before you started your morning routine you were a little reluctant on taking off the pjs Kurama let you barrow. After you were done at about 8:40 you TRIED to find the dinning room but you ended up getting lost in the many halls of Genkai's temple. As you turned on one of the corners you bumped into someone, but before you could even start to fall that someone grabbed you by the shoulders before gravity took its hold on you. You looked up to see that Kurama was holding you pretty close to his body. 'I'm so lucky he found me, I wouldn't mind having him as a mate...whoa were did that come from. Still, I wouldn't mind, I wouldn't mind at all'. Kurama's thoughts were somewhere along those tracks.

"(Name), I was coming to wake you up for breakfast, but I see that you're already awake." Kurama told you as he reluctantly let you go.

"So. Shall we go?"

"Of course, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." you replied as you followed Kurama to the dinning room. When you arrived you saw that everyone was already eating. Everyone stopped to look up at you and said their good mornings to you while you said the same to them. Kuwabara and Yusuke were to busy eating to stop, so all they did was look up at you and nodded their heads and continued stuffing their faces.

"We saved the two of you some food before Yusuke and Kuwabara have the chance eat it all." Keiko said while she handed you and Kurama some food.

"Thank you." you both replied as you took a seat next to Kurama. A little after 9:30 you helped Kurama take the dishes to the kitchen to give Yukina a break. When the both of you were done and a little wet from the slight water fight you started, you went into the living room to sit around with everyone else.

"Hey (Name), how many forms does a werewolf have?" asked Kuwabara forgetting that Shizuru told him not to say anything about it.

"Actually, I think that they have one, two, I'm not sure, why? What have you heard?" you asked Kuwabara.

"Nothing, I was just wondering." Kuwabara replied quickly. You sensed that there was something he wasn't telling you.

"Kurama?" you said in a worried tone.

"No, I never told them." Kurama said to you hoping that you would believe him.

"It was me. I kinda overheard you two talking while I was on my way to the bathroom. I shouldn't have even been there. Sorry kid." Shizuru apologized to you.

"It's alright. I'd have to tell you guys eventually." you replied and told them the whole story.

"Umm... (Name), is it okay if I ask you a question?" this was asked by Yukina who just walked into the living room and took a seat next to Kuwabara, who moved over so she could sit down.

"Yeah." you replied.

"What kind of powers do werewolves have?"

"All I know is that werewolves can run pretty fast, move like a normal wolf can, and they're extremely strong and can also see better in the dark then a normal wolf. Also the sense of smell is stronger as well." you answered Yukina as best you could.

"You might be strong, but not as strong as me." replied Yusuke with a cocky grin on his face, showing one of his fangs since his face was off to the side and tilted a little. Keiko who was sitting next to him gave him a little nudge.

"You never know Yusuke, (Name) might be just as strong as you." replied Kurama from his seat next to you. He looked to you with a smile on his face and you smiled back at him showing your fangs a little.

"Ha! Yeah right." replied Yusuke

"Maybe... we'll see later." you replied to Yusuke.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Yusuke with another cocky smile on his face.

"You know it." you responded back. Then you looked at Keiko who was sitting next to Yusuke, she looked like she was a little nervous.

"Keiko, what's wrong?" you asked her. Yusuke also looked to his side to see her some-what nervous.

"Um... I was wondering, do All werewolves eat humans?" Keiko asked a little nervous to hear your answer.

"Truthfully, I don't know, but what I do know is that I don't eat'm." you replied to her question and saw Keiko relax as well as the other humans in the room.

"Really? I thought all werewolves ate humans." replied Kuwabara.

"They might, but I know if I was still a human I wouldn't want to be eaten by one. That's why I don't eat humans. Besides, have you tasted human meat, it's hard to chew cuz it's way too chewy and it has this funky taste to it." you said while waving your hand around. By now everyone, well mostly the humans were looking at you with a look of horror. Hiei was trying not to give you a weird look.

"What!? I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Besides I already said I don't eat humans." you said quickly. After that everybody relaxed. Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina went off to talk about something.

"So are we still going to take (name) to the mall, she needs clothes." Keiko asked the other two girls.

"Remember Kurama said that he brought her here after their date, because they were spotted by some demon that works for that guy-wolf that wants her." Shizuru said.

"Wait, Kurama never told us." Yukina replied.

"Well, Kazuma kinda blurted it out with a question and (name) told us before you came into the living room." Shizuru said and told Yukina the whole story.

-- 5 minutes later --

"Ok, that settles it. We're taking her to the mall right now. She needs clothes and we're going." Keiko said in a determined tone.

"Alright. Hey, have you guys notice the way fox boy looks at (name)?" Shizuru asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah." both Keiko and Yukina replied.

"Well first things first, mall then we can talk about Kurama with (name)." Shizuru replied and they all walked back to the living room.

"(Name), do you want to come to the mall with us?" asked Keiko with the two other girls next to her.

"I don't know."

"Come on, it'll be fun. You can all come." replied Yukina, giving the guys and you a look that you pretty much couldn't refuse.

"Alright, I'll go... I need clothes anyways."

"I'll go as well." Kurama stated as he stood next to you. "Yeah, me too." replied Kuwabara as he went to go stand next to Yukina. "I might as well go too." Yusuke said as he went to go stand next to Keiko. "Hn, like I have a choice." Hiei stated as he disappeared and reappeared next to Shizuru.

"All right, lets get going." Stated Keiko and you guys started toward the door.

"Um... guys how are we all gana get there?" you asked

"Well, we can take our cars." Yusuke stated very happily. "Ya, our new cars."

"Alright, lets go!" replied Yusuke who took Keiko's hand and started for the garage. When you got to the garage, that was a couple of yards behind the temple, you saw why Yusuke was so happy. The garage was huge, it looked like there was a car for everyone. There were four Mazda RX-8's, four Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII, one Subaru WRX IMPREZA, and six Kawasaki motorcycles.

"DAAAAAMN! Is there a car for everyone?" you asked with a look of amazement form all the cars. But, these cars were all fixed up. Spoilers, Bumpers, you name it, it was all on or in the cars.

"Oh, ya. We saved up the money, bought brand new cars, and got them fixed up." said Yusuke going to his car, which is a blue Mazda RX-8 with a tricked out looking Phoenix on the sides.

"Actually Koenma gave them to us." Kuwabara corrected Yusuke while going to his yellow Mazda which had a wicked looking samurai on both sides. You barely heard what they were saying because you were to busy admiring the cars.

"Wow... so who's cars are those. Since there are only seven of you, and that's not including myself." you said pointing to two cars that didn't have someone standing next to them. A brown Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII, and a light blue LEXUS IS 300.

"The brown one belongs to Koenma, the guy who got us these cars and the light blue one belongs to Botan, Yusuke's assistant." replied Kurama, who walked back next to you.

"So... were are they?" you asked the fox, who was standing a foot away from you. He was staring straight into your (color) eyes. You were staring into his while at the same time you started to blush.

"You'll meet them later." he said while inching closer you and taking both your hands in his. You were both still looking at into each others eyes.

"Hey you two, get a room. Or better yet... just go into your car Kurama." Yusuke suggested to the both of you. You both looked at Yusuke with a irritated look, but it didn't really have an effect on him since the both of you were blushing.

"So who's driving?" you asked trying to get everyone's attention from the both of you.

After you deciding who's driving and seeing who goes with who. Yusuke taking his car along with you and Kurama in the back, and Keiko in the front with him. Kazuma and Yukina, who's in the front with him, Shizuru and Hiei, who didn't want to leave his sister in the car with Kazuma, are in the back. Yusuke and Kuwabara were now pulling out of the garage and heading to the mall.

--

"You guys suck man. I want one." the tree in the car looked at you with a smile one their faces.--Well hope u peeps enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update sooner, hopefully my comp. wont start acting up again. Peace out.


	9. Shopping, Some Trouble, and The Training...

Hey every1, here's da 9th chapter of my story. Thanx for stickin with me. I feel loved. Ok peeps in this story you, Shizuru, and Kurama are the oldest in the group. Meaning you 3 have already graduated from high school, while the rest that r in school. Well, enjoy!

Thanx to all u who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

Chapter 9: Shopping, Some Trouble, and The Training Plan

By the time you guys got to the mall, which was now a little past eleven-am. The girls just came out of nowhere and took you to the first store that was in the huge shopping area.

"Ummm... guys, if you've forgotten, I have no money." you said while looking at a very nice shirt.

"It's alright, Koenma gave Yusuke and the other guys some credit cards with a whole bunch of money." Keiko said as she came up next to you to see what you were looking at.

"Yeah, so we can spend as much money as we want." replied Shizuru as she looked through another rack of clothes.

"(Name), that's a nice shirt, you should buy it." replied Yukina as she saw the shirt that you pulled out.

"You think so?" you replied, not sure if you should.

"Yeah, besides, we're not the only ones who think that you would look good in it." replied Shizuru with a smirk that said that she's knew something.

"Yeah, and with these pants, he'll probably have a hard time keep his hands off you." Keiko said as she showed you a pair of form fitting pants.

"W-w-what makes you think that?" you asked stuttering a little bit.

"Well... just look out side the window." you did what Yukina told you to do, and you saw Kurama staring straight at you. The both of you were now staring into each others eyes, when the both of you were taken from your staring. "Told yeah." replied Shizuru putting a hand on your shoulder. "Now go buy it." replied Keiko and Yukina as they pushed you towards the casher.

-- Meanwhile, with the guys --

"... and that's how you do it. Kurama...Kurama." Yusuke tried to get his attention when he noticed what or _who_ he had been looking at.

"I see fox boy has finally found a potential mate with our newest friend." Yusuke said to the others as he finally got Kurama's attention.

"So Kurama, what do you thi... oh no." Kuwabara started as he heard a bunch of preppy girls that they had all seen from Kurama's old school.

"Kurama, you better hide before those girls see you." Yusuke said as he looked to his left, but it was too late, the girls had already seen him.

"Oh my god, it's Suichi!" the girl at the front said as she walked over to Kurama. By the time Kurama noticed, it was far to late. Kurama was mobbed by all the girls from his old school.

-- Back to you --

By the time you and girls came out of the store, what you saw first was a pack of fangirls were trying to get all over Kurama and ignoring the other three guys. Then you noticed the look Kurama had on his face, 'Help'. So, you walk over to the group of fangirls and made your way towards Kurama.

"Sorry girls, but I'm gana have to take Suichi away from you." you told them as you wrapped your right arm around his waist.

"And, you are?" the alpha of the group said to you with an attitude.

"Well, if you really need to now, I'm his girlfriend." you said to her, as you put your other arm around him, only this time Kurama put his arms around your waist as well, and pulled you closer to him.

"Okaaay, whateverrr." she stated as she and her pack started to leave, but she turned around and said, "Suichi, if you get tired of her, I'll always be here for you." At this, your eye twitched and you were about to jump at her and kill her for even considering saying that, but Kurama held you in place. All this anger at some girl trying to put the moves on your man.. kinda.

"I hated preps back home and I hate them here, too." you stated.

"(Name), don't worry, my eyes are only for you." Kurama stated as he still held you in his arms with your back against his chest.

"Oh, is that some kind of declaration of love." you stated as you put your arms on his arms without dropping the bag that was still in your hand. He locked his eyes with yours and tightened his hold on your waist.

"Yes."

Your breath caught, and face heated up as you looked at him, not believing what he just said. _'Did he, did he just…'_

You smiled and kissed him, accepting his declaration, while the others watched on. Keiko and Yukina 'awed' at the both of you.

"Ok you two, let's go get some food because I know that (name) isn't the only one who's hungry." Kuwabara said as he heard his and everyone else's stomachs growling.

"Yeah, but not for food." Yusuke added

"Yusuke!" Keiko said as she whacked him upside the head. After that you all walked over to the food court and got some food. After spending about half an hour at the food court, you guys continued shopping with the occasional mob of girls try to hit on Kurama, and a couple of guys trying to put their best moves on you and the girls, but before you left the mall that feeling of being watched came.

"(Name), what's wrong?" Kurama asked you when he noticed that you got a little tense as you made your way to the exit.

"What... nothings wrong, I'm cool." you told him, but by now everyone noticed that you had gotten tense.

"Your lying." Kurama stated as you looked at him with a worried look on your face.

"He's here." was all you said, before Kurama came to stand next to you, putting his arm around your waist in a protective manner. By the time everyone noticed, he was already behind your group.

"Long time no see, huh, (Name)?" Marcus said to you as he ignored everyone else.

"Apparently, not long enough, Marcus." you spat at him.

"Anger doesn't suit a beautiful creature as yourself." he said as he took a step towards you, but Kurama stopped him from coming any closer to you by getting in front of you.

"What do you want?" Kurama asked with anger and hate in his voice.

"I don't know who you are, nor do I care, but if you must know, I here for my future mate." he stated as he saw that Kurama wasn't going to let him anywhere near you.

"You'll have to go through me first." Kurama stated from his spot, which happened to be right in front you.

"As well as us." Hiei said while giving him a death glare. Hiei had been quite the whole two and a half hours that you guys have been at the mall. Well except with his trademark 'Hn' every once and awhile. Yusuke and Kuwabara also came up and stood next to you and Kurama. The girls also came up next to you.

Marcus growled in annoyance at your group of new friends, but decided not to try and get you now.

"I'll come back for you, (Name). You will be my mate." with that he left. The guys waited for him to be out of sight before they turned to you, "Don't worry (Name), we wont let that bastard get you." Yusuke said and put his hand on your shoulder. Kurama then came up to you and said, "I'll make sure he doesn't take you from us... from me." Kurama stated as he took your hands in his.

"Thanks you guys. Can we go back to the temple now?" you said to them, wanting to get away from there at the moment.

"Sure." was all Kurama replied as he took your hand and walk back to where the cars were parked. After you got to the cars and got in, you all went back to the temple.

The ride back to the temple seemed a little longer because everyone was quite, you all went to the living room to relax and calm down from that incident with _him_. After a while, Genkai came in and told you what your training plan was going to be like.

"I want all of you to train for awhile, since it's still early." Genkai stated to all of you.

"Do we really have to, grandma?" Yusuke started to complain, but shut up when Genkai glared at him.

"(Name), I want you to train with Hiei first, this will see how good you are with your tracking skills. Then you will train with Kuwabara, to see how good your fighting skills are. Tomorrow you will train with Kurama to see how good your hearing skills are and Yusuke, again for fighting since I believe that is where a werewolf does their best.

"Yes, Master Genkai." you replied and left to go change into your fighting outfit that you had bought earlier.

--

Ok peeps, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think that I spelled Suichi's name right, I'm not sure. I know, I know it looks like I'm rushing the relationship with you and the fox, but I'm not all that good with love stuff , but then again you've been dating for half a year. But, I guess that you girls might not care about that, but still... oh well. Ja ne!


	10. Training

_Next chapter. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I own **__**nothing. **_

--

Chapter 10: Training Begins

So, you left to go change into your new training outfit. You were surprised that you found your room pretty easily. When you got to your room and put on your training outfit which consisted of a pair of (color) Adidas soccer shorts, a (color) loose shirt, just in case you decided to transform, and some training shoes. These were some of the things that you bought earlier that day.

After about ten minutes of changing you found your way back to living room where all the guys were already waiting for you. The first thing you noticed was that Yusuke was now sporting a red hand print on his left cheek and that Keiko was glaring at him with a small blush on her face. You walked over to where Kurama was and asked him what happened.

"Yusuke was being a pervert again." Kurama answered while shaking his head in a negative manner.

"Does he do that all the time?" you asked.

"Sometimes. He never learns though." he said while shaking his head again.

"Detective, learn to keep your hands to yourself and let's get this training started." Hiei said as he started walking towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Yusuke said as he rubbed his left cheek while walking toward the door with you, Kurama, and Kuwabara in tow.

"So, Hiei, what am I going to do?" you asked the fire demon.

"Hn,. You're going to have to catch me." with that said, he disappeared somewhere in the forest. You started to head out into the forest as well.

"Ja ne."

You made your way into the forest trying to locate Hiei's scent. After a little while you caught his scent and followed it. You had to go in between trees, over rocks, a creek and some fallen trees. After awhile you came to a huge fallen hollow tree. It was tilting up at least a 15 foot drop, well at least that's what it looked like to you. So, you went to the fallen tree and looked inside. "Well, it looks safe." You had to crouch down a little to get through the tree, and half way up the moss coved inside you slipped and fell back to the bottom landing on your rear. After you got up and wiped off your rear, you caught the scent of blood. _'Blood?_' You suddenly swatted the outside of your right arm.

"Damn. I cut myself on something." you said as you looked at your new cut. It wasn't deep and blood was barely coming out it, and yet, you smelled it like if it was pouring out.

"I have a good sense of smell." You said out loud to no one in particular.

"Guess I'm gana have-ta transform." You told the forest around you and started to transform. You could feel your body changing to your wolf form. Every single bone and muscle moving so you can look and move like a wolf that's on two legs.

After you transformed, you went back to that huge fallen tree and started going through it again. You used your claws to dig into the inside of the tree and move upwards. Once you reached the top you climbed out and shook your (color) fur covered body from anything that might have caught on, while you were in the fallen tree.

Once you stopped shaking, you caught Hiei's scent and started following again. After 15 minutes his scent started getting stronger and stronger. You started to slow your pace so Hiei wouldn't hear you coming and move to a different location.

You stopped and got on all fours to be able to see Hiei better. You listened to your surroundings and tried to hear Hiei's breathing. You heard something that sounded like somebody with a steady breathing pattern and you started moving to the right and you masked your scent. Hiei's scent was real strong in this direction and you got onto all fours and slowly started stalking him. You stopped to see if you could see Hiei from where you were. You looked up into a certain tree and you could see somebody's feet on a branch. You sniffed the air quietly to see who was in the tree.

It was Hiei, you found him. Now all you had to do was get your paws on him. You started moving closer toward the tree, so you would be on the other side of the tree trunk, where his back was resting.

You crouched down so that you would be able to get to Hiei with one jump. You sprang upward to were he was. You sunk your claws from your feet and your left paw into the tree bark for balance and reached around the trunk to grab Hiei with your right paw.

Hiei was relaxing when he felt a large paw on him and heard 'Caught ya.' in his mind. Hiei had let his guard down, thinking hat you would take much longer to find him. But, being a werewolf had its advantages. Hiei was mad and surprised that; one, he let his guard down, and two, you caught him so easily.

"Hn, lets head back now." was all that he said.

You let go of Hiei so he could jump down to the ground while you let go of the tree and jumped down to the ground as well. You guys started to head back to the temple when you decided to make the trip back a little more interesting.

'Hiei, you wana race back?' you asked him telepathically.

"Hn" was all he said to you before he started sprinting back to the temple.

You growled out playfully and started sprinting, but not before you told Hiei that he was a cheater for running ahead of you without saying anything first. Both you and Hiei were running over fallen trees, boulders, and other things that were in your way. Hiei, started jumping from tree branch to tree branch just 2ft. in front of you. You both arrived at the temple with you 1 foot behind him. Hiei smirked at you from the one of the windows from the temple, breathing a little hard from the race you guys just had.

\Cheater\, you told him with your telepathic sense. All you got from Hiei was another "Hn" and his smirk. You were still on all fours walking and trying to regain your breathing back to normal when you got sight of Kurama training with Yusuke. Both were going at it with all they had. You had finally gotten your breathing back to normal when you sat down by the steps to the door of the temple when Kuwabara came up to you to ask if you were ready to start your training with him once they were done. You changed back to your human form after you told him that you were ready. Your shirt and shorts were a little torn from your first transformation, but they weren't too revealing so you decided to leave them on. Your shoes on the other hand, were torn to pieces.

"Well, either I'm going to have to take my shoes off before I transform or I'm going to have to get a job." you said to yourself while smiling and looking at your torn shoes, or what was left of them.

You saw that Yusuke and Kurama were done training and you pretty much couldn't keep your eyes off of Kurama. His cloths were torn here and there, his shirt especially. Your gaze went from his face to his body. There, you could see that he had worked up a sweat. You could see the beads of sweat running down his well toned abs, his chest, and from were the tear on his left leg was you could see his muscular thigh, also, his well toned skin. From what you could see, he didn't have only tan lines. At this point you were _really_ hoping that his shirt would fall off and at the same time trying to control yourself, he is a demon after all and he'd be able to smell your arousal. You were taken from your stare when Kuwabara came to get you to start the rest of your training.

"Alright, lets get this show on the road." you told Kuwabara while walking to the training area that Yusuke and Kurama had used. While Yusuke and Kurama were walking off to side of that area.

So, you and Kuwabara were getting ready to fight Kuwabara asked if you had been in a fight before.

"Nope." was your answer. "Well, since Genkai is making fight you, I'll go easy on you."

"Why is she making you fight me?" you asked.

"Because, I don't like to fight girls." he replied.

"Oh." After that massive reply you got into a defensive position and so did Kuwabara. You were a little nervous since he's been fighting for… who knows who long and you've… never even been in a fight before, except in a sparring match.

Kuwabara came at you, trying to punch you with his right fist, but you were able to dodge it before it made contact at with your shoulder. You moved to your right and tried to punch him but he was able to dodge you right fist as well. After he dodged your punch he moved in and hit you on you left shoulder. Which resulted in you losing your balance. You tried to keep your footing, but Kuwabara came and kicked your feet out from under you, and made you fall on your back.

"Hey, you ok?" Kuwabara said while he extended his hand to help you up, and while you took his hand you got an idea. "Yeah, I'm ok, but you forgot to never let your guard down in a fight." you said as you pulled him down and you moved out of the way so he wouldn't land on you.

"Hey!" was Kuwabara's answer as you pulled him down to the ground.

"Hey, I thought you were an experienced fighter? How could you fall for that?" you said to Kuwabara who rounded onto his back so he can sit down and look at you.

"Humph, it happens." he said looking away, then looked back to you and said, "I guess."

"So, shall we continue?" you asked Kuwabara while he was standing up and getting back into his a defensive stance.

"Yeah, I'll let that go. So, lets see what else you can do you little cheater." Kuwabara said with humor in his voice.

"Alright." was your answer and you guys started again.

-- With Yusuke and Kurama --

Yusuke was sitting down on the steps to the doorway of the living room area, while Kurama was standing next to one of the thin pillars, _I don't remember if the temple has some, but work w/me please._ both of them watching you and Kuwabara train. Well, more like Yusuke was looking from you to Kurama.

"Hey, Kurama, (Name)'s a pretty good fighter. Well, for someone who's never been in a real fight before, huh?" Yusuke asked. Kurama couldn't keep his eyes off you. Your clothes were torn from your previous transformation. Your toned stomach would tighten when you moved, your leg and arm muscles also tightening while you moved to punch or dodge an attack from Kuwabara. Kurama just couldn't and wouldn't remove his eyes from you, even if his life depended on it.

"Kurama? Kurama, hey!" Yusuke was trying to get his attention for some time now, but Kurama was a bit preoccupied.

"Huh? What?" Kurama asked as he came back to reality.

"I said that (Name)'s a pretty good fight for someone who's never been in a fight." Yusuke repeated himself.

"Yes, she's very beautiful." Kurama said with his attention back onto you. Yusuke just looked from Kurama to you and back to Kurama, and sat back down to watch your match with Kuwabara.

-- Back to you and Kuwabara --

You and Kuwabara were getting tired and you decided to transform again to try and beat him before he could beat you.

"Well, sorry but, I'm gana beat you in this match." you said with a grin.

"What?" was all Kuwabara got to say when he saw you starting to transform.

The guys were more then amazed by seeing you transforming without any kind of problem. They probably thought that all the transformation were somewhat painful. After all, they've never seen a human transform into their werewolf form, let alone seen a one.

"Aw, man." Kuwabara said as he saw your fully transformed self.

-- Kurama --

'_(__Name__)'s still beautiful in this form.'_

_/Damn straight she is, and imagine all the things we can do./ _Youko put in.

-- Back to you --

You gave a wolfish grin when you saw his facial expression. You came after him with your right clawed hand ready to strike, but he moved out of the way before your hand made contact with him. He found it much harder to fight with you in this form. You where much more agile. He was having trouble keeping up with you. You both were giving punches, kicks, and dodging, but the both of you were finally getting tired.

Then Kuwabara let his guard down for just a second, and you took the opportunity to kick him. Your foot made contact and sent him flying into a near by tree. You transformed back to your human form and ran where you had sent Kuwabara.

"Hey man, you ok?" you asked Kuwabara while you squatted next to him.

"Yeah, I'm alright. You win. Your pretty tough, you know that. If Yusuke wants to train or fight with you, he'll have a pretty tough match." Kuwabara commented you.

"Thanks. But your tough too." you told him and offered him a hand so you guys could go back into the temple and get cleaned up.

"Damn, Kuwabara, you got beat. Hey, (Name), that was a good match. But…. I can still take you on." Yusuke said with a smile on his face while he came over and took his friend from you since you were probably to tried to support him.

"You think so?" you asked.

"I know so." Yusuke answered.

"You, Kurama, Kuwabara , and Hiei are great fighters, but… I can take you guys." you said to them.

"You really think so, huh?" Yusuke said.

"I know so." you answered smiling and using Yusuke's previous answer.

"Ok, ok, you two calm down. You need your rest. But yes, indeed it was a very good match." Kurama came up next to you and complemented you.

"Thanks, guys. But how bout we go in and get cleaned up and find something to eat. I'm starving." you said with a smile and started for the temple. Kurama moved in front of you and squatted in front of you. You smiled knowing what he was implying and you gladly got onto his back. You whispered you thanks to him, sending a shiver up his spine as you wrapped your arms around his shoulder and your legs around his waist.

"Yes, now you're talkin our language." Yusuke and Kuwabara said as they started to follow you to the temple.

\_You're going to have your hands full with her._\ Hiei spoke to Kurama telepathically and disappeared again.

'_I believe, that I might.' _Kurama thought and with a smile on his face he started for the temple as well.

--

Well, how was that. My 1st fight scene. What do u peeps think. Well, ja ne, take care & peace out!


	11. Fun

I bet you people hate me.

I'm sorrrrrrrry! I've had to much dumb stuff in my brain lately. Plus im finally freee from school! Well till September that is.

"talking" 'thinking/ self talking' \telepathy\ authoress notes

--

Chapter: Fun?

Once you where done getting ready from you second shower, you decided that you were not going to take a shower until after training. As you walked into the dinning room you saw everyone already sitting in their previous spots. As you made your way to sit next to Kurama, you saw Yukina walking into the room with a bowl of food.

"Hey Yukina, do you need any help?" you asked as you made your way to the kitchen, unaware of the look the fox has given you.

"Yes, if it's not to much trouble" she replied with a slight blush, as she placed the bowl on the table. Keiko smacking Yusuke's hand before it got near the food.

"Don't worry about it." you replied as you walk to the kitchen. "It's not a problem."

"I'll help as well." Kurama finally spoke as he stopped looking at you to get up and follow you.

"Thank you." Yukina answered as she placed the bowl down and then headed back to the kitchen as well. The three of you were able to bring out the rest of the bowls in two trips. Once the last bowl was placed on the table, Yusuke and Kuwabara began to transform themselves into human vacuums.

All you could do was stare… stare… and… stare. Leaning over toward Kurama to whisper to him.

"Do they always eat like this?" Kurama only smiled.

"Unfortunately, they do. You'll get use to it after awhile." he answered you with a smile.

"I hope so." you smiled back before you started eating.

"Oi, Yusuke. I noticed that you guys have PS2. You guys have any racing games?" you asked him hen you were certain he didn't have anything in his mouth.

"Yeah, we have Most Wanted and Carbon, why? You wanna play?" he asked before stuffing his face again.

"Yeah, if it's cool with you guys." you responded as you bit into a rice ball.

"Alright, I'll have ta go easy on ya." he replied with a smirk. You didn't get the chance to retort to his cocky answer because Genkai spoke up.

"(Name)."

"Yes, Master Genkai?" you put everything down and gave her your attention.

"I decided to cut your training… your done for today."

"What!? How come you decide to cut hers in half, but you never did that for me when I was starting."

"Because Dimwit, she's a lot stronger than you were when you first started." Genkai replied with a slight smile.

"Tsk…. Whatever."

"Thank you, Master Genkai." you said after Yusuke's little spasm. Then you got a smirk on your face.

"Aw, jealous Yusuke?"

"No." was his short reply as he then continued to stuff his face.

"Sure. Like that sounds believable." you responded with a smile.

"Grrr. Shut up." replied Yusuke as he angrily bit into his food.

"Oh, calm down Yusuke, (Name)'s only playing." Keiko spoke up to stop the both of you.

"Yeah, man. Chill, I was only playing." you said to him with a grin as Keiko didn't notice that she helped you win this little battle.

"Whatever…" he pouted "But get ready to get your ass handed to you?" he asked as he was now finished eating, with the help of Kuwabara, everything off the table. Kurama inwardly twitched as he heard Yusuke talk to you like that. This little action didn't go unnoticed by a certain red eyed demon that was now by the window.

\Protective so soon are we, fox.\ Hiei mocked the fox that was still seated beside you.

\Shut it, Hiei!\ Youko replied. And with that, Hiei's "humph" meant that he would disappear and reappear somewhere else around the temple.

You looked to where Hiei once stood and shrugged your shoulders. Then you went and gathered some of the dishes and excused yourself before heading off the kitchen. Keiko and Yukina following behind you, also carrying some of the dishes.

"(Name), you don't have to wash them, I can do it." Yukina said as she went to grab the sponge, but you beat her to it.

"Na uh. It seems to me that your always doing this. Let me do it. It's the least I can do. Why don't you and Keiko go with the others and relax." you told her with a gentle smile, but noticed that she was going to retort.

"No buts, now go." you said to her as you placed you hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face to door. Kurama was watching this whole time thinking to himself, well as much as one can think with a perverted fox demon in their head.

"Keiko." you called as you grabbed a plates and rinsed them in the sink.

"Yeah?"

"Answer me truthfully. Are… are you afraid of me?" you asked her. "You know… because of what I am?" you continued.

"A-a little. I mean, I'm use to demons and all, but Werewolves are a different thing. They're made to look like human killers. I'm sorry." she replied.

"No, have nothing to be sorry about. Hell, I'd be afraid myself. So don't be sorry. It's natural. But remember, I was human once. I'd rather die then eat a human. I wouldn't want to be eaten by a lycan either. That's why I wouldn't. Especially if it's one that I know." you told her, as you walked to her, keeping your distance.

"But I would like to your friend." you told her extending your right hand to her. She looked at you and then reached your hand and took it. "Of course, I'd like that." she replied with a smile.

"Good, cuz I wouldn't want it any other way. Now, go relax with the others." you proceeded to tell her and pushed her lightly toward the door. "I have it all covered here." since you left her with no room to complain, she did as you told her. Alas, that didn't mean that a certain fox was ganna let you do all the work. Once you turned toward the dishes, Kurama came up beside you with a dry cloth for the dishes.

"I thought you were ganna go with the others?" Kurama shook his head at your question.

"I want to be in your company." you blushed lightly at his answer and smiled at him.

"Why did you decided to do the dishes?" curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, I don't think it's fair if I didn't do anything here. After all, Genkai is letting me stay here." you said as you handed him some of the dishes.

"I see." he responded as he took the dishes from you, letting his fingers brush against yours. As he was fighting a certain silver fox in his mind that was trying to corrupt his thought process. Not taking to long you finished with the dishes in record time, picking up some and grabbing a towel and helped him dry off the dishes.

"Well then, shall we go to the living room?" he asked putting down his towel and putting his hand out for you.

"Yes, we shall." you responded with a small blush on your face and taking his hand, putting down the towel you both walked to the living room where Yusuke and Kuwabara were already playing Need for Speed: Most Wanted.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, you two ladies ready to get your asses handed to you? Oh, hold on." you said before they had a chance to retort. You disappeared for two minutes, then were right back at Kurama's side holding up a blue memory card.

"Behold… here is your demise." you said with an evil grin on your face.

"Well then, bring it." "Yeah!" both boys said.

"Oh, I'll make sure that you guys wish that you never said that." you said walking up to the Ps2 and placing your card in the second slot. Kurama finding it hard to deal with Youko, because of your competitiveness.

"Who's my first victim?" you asked as took a seat on the couch and waited for one of the boys to challenge you.

After Kuwabara coming out the victor of a small rock, paper, scissor's game, he selected his car, a fixed up Ford GT and you loaded your cars into the game and pick your baby, the BMW M3.

"Haha, your so dead (Name)." Kuwabara said as he was getting ready, the count down already going.

"Kuwabara my new friend, no one has beaten my baby so far." you said as you began the race.

Three laps later Kuwabara couldn't believe how fast your car had moved ahead off his. Easy to say…. You won the race by almost half a lap.

"Yusuke, you sure you can beat me?" you asked as you looked at him with a smirk. He was just staring in a nonbelieveing way. He looked towards you and answered after awhile.

"Y-yeah, damn straight I can!" he said

"Alright, but its your funeral." you replied. He picked his car, a fixed up Mitsubishi Evo. You picked the same car.

The end result of this race… the same as the last, only a little more challenging. Yusuke was trying to hit you car with his.

"I told you… no one beats the master." you said with a smug look on your face as you went to stand next to Kurama.

"But, but, no one has beaten my car." he said in disbelief.

"I just did. You guys ready for another beating." you smiled innocently. Both said that they had to go train and left.

"Awww…. Cowards!" then slowly turning to the fox. "Kurama?" At the sound of his name he looked toward you and put his hands up.

"No thank you, I know when I'm beaten."

"Awww."

"But we can all go to a club." Keiko spoke up.

"What are we waiting for!" Yusuke came back at the word, club.

"Yeah, we can use a little R&R." Yusuke spoke up.

- - - - -

That night

Arriving at the club you all, which consist of; you, Kurama, Yusuke, and Keiko, got off of the males motorcycles. Safe to say, you all got some attention from the people in the parking lot. Once at the door you showed your ID's and where let in. the loud music and all the lights took you by surprise. You've been to clubs back home, but this was just crazy. Keiko wasted no time in grabbing Yusuke's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

You looked toward Kurama and he at you before offering you his hand. You took it and he lead you to a spot by Keiko and Yusuke. You started to dance, a little awkward at first, but once you got use to the beat and getting comfortable you started to really dance. One of your favorite songs started to play, you didn't think that it would be played here but it was, and you leaned over to Keiko to whisper in her ear. Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other not knowing what you were saying.

You motioned to her with your hand then you moved closer to Kurama and wrapped one arm around his shoulder and placing one of your legs between his. You moved to whisper into his ear and told him to follow your movements. He instantly placed his hands on your waist and started moving in sync with you. You didn't notice when Yusuke grabbed Keiko and slowly did the same, she took awhile but she got it.

You were focused on a certain red haired demon that had his hands on your waist and was looking directly at you. At one point you moved so your back was against his chest. The both of you didn't hear when the song slowed down, you just naturally moved with him and the song changed to 'Love in This Club' by Usher. The both of you remained like that for the rest of the night as did Keiko and Yusuke, only leaving to get something to drink or to rest.

By the time it was three in the morning you had made you way back to the temple. Your friends went one way while you and the fox went another. Kurama walked you to your room and you turned to face him.

"Maybe one day you'll let me ride that bike of yours." you asked as you looked at him, moving a little towards him.

\I'll let her ride something!\ Youko spoke up in his mind, which gave Kurama some very erotic images.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow for training." he spoke as he reached for your hand and lifted it to his lips and kissed the back of your hand.

"Yeah." you replied as you moved closer and leaned you head up slightly and place a light kiss on his lips.

"Good night." you said as he reluctantly released your hand.

"Good night." he said before turning and heading back to his room.

--

… wow, that is my longest chapter ever! But still it seems like a filler for some reason. nooooo! Me no like. TT

O well, hope you enjoyed! Ja ne!


	12. The Warning

Alright chapter 12!

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12:

Once you woke up you did you morning routine skipping the shower seeing as you had to train after breakfast. Now in you training outfit you headed for the kitchen. Most of you friends were already there, including your man. Saying that in you mind was a little strange, considering the fact that you two never really made it official, but it was fairly obvious to anyone that saw you two and to the two of you.

Yukina was already bringing the food into the dining room and you said you good mornings to everyone and as you passed Kurama to head into the kitchen, you let your hand gently slide along his shoulders. You kept walking like nothing happened, but you knew it had an effect on him since you could feel his eyes on you.

When done with bringing in the food, the main detective was still to be seen. Not including Genkai, she was probably walking around the temple.

"Yes, food!" you said with a smile as you all began to eat.

"So Keiko, did you do what I showed you last night?" you asked after some time with a sly smile, before you took a bite of your food again. You said it loud enough so she could here you, but seeing as Hiei and Kurama were there, only Kurama was slightly listening in.

"Um… yeah." was her slightly embarrassed reply. Her light blush only darkened as her detective walked into the room.

"Hey, everyone." everyone nodded and or replied to him. Yusuke being Yusuke got a plate and started to fill it with food.

"Ah man, the foods almost cold. And this last one is really hard." he had said that out loud. Something clicked in your mind. He did the one thing he shouldn't have done… he left himself wide-open.

"But that's how you like it, isn't it?" you said with a smirk before anyone could reply. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Kuwabara was staring at you open mouthed and food on his chopsticks, as Keiko looked at you. Kurama almost spit his drink, Hiei and Shizuru were also smirking, and Yukina… well she didn't get it.

You let out a small laugh while Kuwabara busted out laughing. Keiko was giggling and Kurama was chuckling, and Yukina was just innocent. Hiei and Shizuru were still smirking, and… poor poor Yusuke just couldn't believe it.

"Oh man! (y/n) got you good!" Kuwabara said in-between his laughing.

"I believe she did." Kurama added while he looked at you. You gave him a smile and the 'Victory sign.' Once Keiko was done giggling she realized something, but Shizuru beat her to it.

"I think we have the equivalent of Yusuke in female form." she said smiling and resumed to eating her breakfast. You didn't miss a beat.

"Damn straight!" you said proudly as you threw up the rocker sign this time. Yusuke was rather quiet for the rest of the meal.

And like the last meal, you made Yukina relax with the others while you and Kurama did the dishes. Only this time Kurama was slightly tense.

"I appreciate it." you said, catching him a little off guard. But you didn't give him a chance to reply.

"But…" you turned to him with a sly smile and licked your lips, "…you don't have to try so hard." you continued as you placed a dried hand on his chest. You could see how he felt for you in his eyes, and he could see it in yours as when. Over the time you two spent together, you two became extremely close.

Kurama leaned his head down slightly as you tilted your head upwards. He closed the distance as his lips met your softer ones. He let his hands slide gently from your hips to his arms wrapping around your waist, as your arms found his neck to wrap around. Kurama gently bit your bottom lip as you both pulled away.

"Kurama, I don't think this is the right place. After all, its kinda like Yukina's turf. I don't think she or anyone else would like that." you said in a low voice as you smiled, your hands now resting on his shoulders.

"Yeah, you right." he smiled back, as he gave you a quick kiss and followed you outside. And that's were the other three males found you after awhile, as did Genkai.

"Morning Genkai." you said with a bow, Kurama followed suit.

"Morning. All of you ready to start training?" she asked after she replied. She had many replies but then told you who you were to train with. Once your 'prey' headed into the forest you waited awhile then went in yourself.

"See you ladies in awhile." you ran into the forest with a smile before Hiei could glare at you. Genkai went back inside with the rest of the women in the temple, most likely to eat.

"Kuwabara 15,000 yen says they mate." he said to his friend, right hand extended.

"No way, I say they'll make out." Kuwabara took the bet. And before Hiei took his leave to train on his own somewhere else, he joined the little bet.

"She teases him." then he vanished, leaving two confused young men behind.

- - - -

In the forest

You were making you way to where Kurama's scent led. You were starting to think that you wouldn't find him. It didn't take you this long to find Hiei. How in the hell was Kurama able to make his scent go in three different directions, you didn't know. He fooled you twice already, not counting this time.

"Agh! That fox…I'm ganna… okay calm down (y/n). I'm practically on his turf." you said out loud. Taking a deep breath you started to listen to your surroundings. You could barely hear something, it sounded as it was far away.

You transformed and started moving towards the sound, as you were going over more fallen trees. You stopped to listen to your surroundings as you stood on your hind legs and sniffed the air. You heard the same sound to your left and caught wind of Kurama's scent, you followed it quickly before it stopped.

You suddenly stooped moving, you could sense that something was off. You carefully looked around and started moving slowly, trying to catch wind of what was up. Somehow you didn't sense the presence that was lurking near you. You knew something was there, but you couldn't get a scent.

You looked to where you felt the presence and growled. Whatever was there hasn't move out from its hiding place. You get on your hind legs again and moved closer to it, but you failed to notice that something was behind you. Then you felt something wrap around you, pulling you backwards and trapping you against a tree.

'Shit!' you thought as you looked at what it was that was holding you. Vines. He got you. You tried changing back, but that didn't help much as the vines still held up. Kurama came out from the place you were looking at before he caught you. You gave a slight sigh since you did almost get him.

"It would seem as if you are my captive." he said as he looked at you.

"Yeah, I let you catch me." you replied with a scowl. He only smiled back.

"You shouldn't follow you nose. Use all you senses and this wont happen again." he said walking closer to you.

"Humph. Alright." you said, trying to get the vines off of you.

"What's the rush (y/n)?" he asked, now standing in front of you. You stopped at here his voice become husky. His hands then went to rest against the bark on both sides your head.

"Oh? Does the wolfnapper have plans for me?" a sly smile on your face as you asked him.

"Maybe." he replied as leaned down and kissed you. You didn't waste anytime and returned the kiss. Kurama gently placed his hands on your face as you continued your now raising in passion kiss. As the kiss started to slow down, you wrapped your arms around his neck.

'/Wait, weren't her hands…/' but you didn't give Youko Kurama the chance to let him finish his thought to his human counterpart, because you pinned him to the ground.

"You know, you shouldn't let your hormones get the best you. Especially during this time." you informed him, while you leaned down to kiss him. You earned a small groan when you pressed your hips into his.

"Wow, that sounded hot, but… I still have more training to do." and before you got up and ran, you leaned down and kissed him quickly.

Kurama just stayed there on the ground chuckling. 'I'm going to be here awhile.' he thought, as he rested an arm over his heated face.

- - - -

Back at the Temple

"Oi, I is back!" you said as you walked out of the forest.

"What took you so long? Playing a little one-on-one with Fox Boy?" Yusuke said with a grin.

"Yeah, where is Kurama?" Kuwabara asked this time.

"He needs to cool off." you said with a smirk and made your way to the clearing. Hiei showed up next to Yusuke to claim his prize.

"So (y/n), ready to be beaten." Yusuke asked as he made his way to stand in front of you. He took a stance and you did the same.

"Please, don't make me laugh." and with that, the battle started.

Yusuke charged at you, throwing a punch to your head. You dodged it and you came back with an uppercut. He barely managed to move out of the way, but you came and kicked his side. He slide several feet before looking at you.

"Damn, I'm actually going to have to go hard on you. Uh, no pun intended. You know… since that's Fox Boy's job." Yusuke smirked, coming at you with punches.

"If you think that's ganna embarrass me, your crazy. Besides, who was left speechless at breakfast." you blocked and got hit a couple of times, but your smirk never left your face.

"Hey, you got me off guard!" you blocked a kick. You faked to the right and then went left and got a hit on his head.

"Yeah right." you said watching him lose his balance. You took this as a chance to transform once again.

"Whatever." he regained his balance and the fight went on for another half hour. But during your fight Koenma and Botan showed up.

"I take it she's the one." the toddler said to Genkai.

"She's a Werewolf and can hold her own against Yusuke! That's amazing!" the bubbly Grim Reaper exclaimed. At this time Kurama made his way out of the forest and came to stand next to Kuwabara.

"It's practically an even match. Only because she doesn't give up. I know she has to be tried." Kuwabara said in astonishment. Kurama looked on as you got up and got into a defensive stance. You didn't move after that.

"Enough!" Genkai interrupted. Yusuke looked and at her and complained to her for stopping the match.

"You Moron, look at her!" she commanded, he did what was told and everyone else did the same.

"Wha… She's unconscious! But she's standing." Yusuke said out loud, he didn't believe his eyes. No one did. He let go of his stance and took a step at you, but Genkai stopped him.

"Don't take a step!" she yelled, as your right clawed hand twitched at his movement.

"Genkai." this time Kurama spoke up, as he was about to call upon some vines.

"No need Kurama, just call out to her." with that said she turned to go back into the temple. Koenma and a worried Botan following.

"(y/n)." and upon hearing your name, you gained enough consciousness to return to your human body. Kurama was already at your side the instant you were halfway to the ground. Yusuke and Kuwabara also came to your side. Yusuke limped towards you. You gave a slight chuckle as you looked at the three worried faces.

"I guess… I lost." a look of disappointment present on you exhausted form, as you uttered and you leaned onto Kurama's soft, yet firm body.

"Yeah, but that was a tough match." he replied just as tried, as Kuwabara helped pick you up and place you on the red head's back.

"Yeah, that was unbelievable (y/n)!" Kuwabara put in, helping an injured Yusuke.

The four of you made your way back to the temple's living room where Yukina was already waiting. Kurama walked over to where she was and gently placed you on the ground as Kuwabara brought Yusuke and helped him onto the ground as well.

Keiko walked in as the ice apparition stated to heal your wounds. She took one look at the both of and moved in front of you both. You both looked up and gave her a sheepish smile and all she was able to do was sigh and she started tending to Yusuke's wounds.

"Really. Were you two trying to kill each… never mind, I get the feeling that if I lecture you two it'll be pointless." she exclaimed as she put some rubbing alcohol on one Yusuke's wounds.

"Itai!" Yusuke let out, you started to make fun of him, but that ended the second Yukina did the same to your smaller wounds. You two did that for a good two minutes before Genkai introduced the two new comers.

"(y/n) this is Koenma and Botan." she said and explained to you what they did.

"Sorry, I probably look like a mess, but it's nice to meet you two." you greeted as you lightly bowed your head to them. "So what can I do you for?" you continued.

"Actually I came do here to inform the guys about their new mission." Koenma began, "You see, there's been a fair amount of people that's gone missing." he looked a little uneasy us he continued to explain.

"There's been a rumor going on that it's some kind of wolf demon. And since we were informed that there is lycan here…" he stopped there

"You think I did it." you got up as you finished. Kurama came to your side as well as your defense.

"No! (y/n) has nothing to do with that! She's been here with us the whole time!" he was ready to pull out his whip, but you were able to calm him down by putting a hand on his arm. The others also joined in to defend you, but either way, Koenma looked a little taken back at Kurama's outburst.

"Yes we know, but we needed to make sure." Botan said

"Marcus. He's the bastard you're looking for." you said as everyone went quiet, "If anyone's taking humans, it's most likely him and his cronies." you notified him. He asked question and you'd answer. This Q & A session went on for awhile. Once satisfied Koenma took his leave so he could search for this Marcus person.

Botan on the other hand stayed. She jumped at the chance to make a new friend. After some time has passed, you excused yourself in order to get cleaned up. Kurama was quick to follow gladly acting as your personal crutch.

Before reaching your door you turned to him and thanked him, but he had a different plan. He placed one of is hand on you chin and tilted your face to his. Thinking you were going to get a kiss, you were surprised when you didn't get one.

"Nope, that's for how you left me in the forest today." he whispered into your ear, before letting you out of his grasp.

"Fine, but hey. I'm not the one that gets stuck with a visible problem." you smirked as you walked into your room. You left Kurama feeling a little disappointed, but not really, because he didn't get his revenge. And before he took a step to leave you opened the door and kissed him quickly.

'I don't think I'll ever win with her.' he thought

\Suichi, the question is, "Do you even want to win?"/ his demon counterpart questioned. He smiled and walked away thinking. 'If she's going to be like that, no I do not.' he smirked and entered his room.

About two hours later you emerged from your room, refreshed and clean, the wonders of a quick shower and nap. Everyone was it the living room doing their own thing when you walked in.

"So, what are we ganna do?" you questioned. Everyone, well almost everyone, gave you some form of reply. You raised an elegant eyebrow as no one moved, and Kurama looked tense again. You figured that it had to do with your sent, since it was spring now. And you being female, an unmated female who luckily could control her sent and herself, had the power to make him a little tense.

"Well, I need to go to the market." Yukina announced as she came out of the dinning room. Kuwabara jumped up once he heard her say that, but couldn't go since he and Yusuke wanted to get in some more training. Keiko and yourself agreeing to go, as did Kurama. The four of you left, but not before you informed Genkai. Kurama offered to drive, and you all headed to the back where the cars and motorcycles where located.

At the market the four of walked around talking and picking up the things needed to feed all the occupants of the temple and getting items that you craved for. Walking along you two, Kurama and yourself, could hear what some of the other males were whispering. Such as, "Damn, he's walking with three hotties," and "I wish I were him." You smiled as Kurama tried not to look annoyed.

Not much happened, well you did punched a guy on his forearm for trying to get grab Yukina when you were in the parking lot. A group of guys accompanied him also trying to get you and Keiko to go with them. Kurama easily embarrassed their leader as he beat him without so much as lifting a finger. Keiko slapped one of them so hard that the contact rang in your sensitive ears.

"Damn girl, remind me not to piss you off." you told her as the guys left. You then turned to Yukina and asked her if she was alright.. She was and you all got into the car and headed back to the temple.

With the car parked you all grabbed some bags and made your way to the kitchen. You began walking slower as you thought back at the incident back at the market.

"(y/n), what's wrong?" you managed to get Kurama's attention, seeing a he was now walking beside you.

"Did you notice anything strange about those guys? You asked

"That they didn't seem human." he responded

"Exactly."

"Demons?"

"Like me. Other wolves." you said, worry in your voice. Kurama stopped you from walking by stepping in front of you.

"I wont let him take you from me, because-"

"I'm yours." you stated as you cut him off. Taking a step towards him and tilted your head up to kiss him. He returned the kiss with a possessive edge to it, and it turned you on a little.

"We should get back before Yusuke thinks that we're having kinky freaky sex in the forest." Kurama smiled as a glint of gold flashed in his eyes.

"Why aren't we?" you stopped in your tracks. His voice was deeper, lower and the look in his eyes were killer.

"Maybe later and besides…a futon is much more comfortable then the forest floor." a sly smile present on your face as you looked over your shoulder. You let your control over your scent slip, just enough for him to get. He swallowed hard as he had to control himself in order to not take you right then and there.

/Let me out and I'll take her for the both of us!/ Youko said as Kurama caught up to you, as he tried to control his inner counterpart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it??? Hope you liked it, review please. Lemon in the next chapter! ^_ ^ Ja ne!


	13. Two become One

Alright! {Lemon} time! ^_^

I re-read it, fixed it, and finished it. Whoot whoot ! Tell me how I do. Enjoy!

I own nothing, but this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Two become One

~ ~ Two days ago ~ ~

"Koenma, how many more humans have gone missing?" you asked once the Prince arrived.

"Hello to you too." you gave him a deadpanned look and growled at his reply.

"About ten or twelve. Why?"

"Because when we were coming back from the market, a group of guys came at us." you informed him, Yusuke looked at Keiko.

"You called me down here just for that." he said annoyed.

"They weren't human." everyone looked at you, minus Kurama.

"We think that some of the people taken, weren't taken by force." the red headed male beside you announced.

"What!? Of course they were. No one would willingly do something like that." Kuwabara put in

"No, they're right. Some people would do anything for power." Koenma spoke, "And if that's the case, we might be dealing with a growing pack of Werewolves." he continued. The others in the room were surprised to say the least.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Yusuke asked

"The only thing we can do. Get rid of them." you said

"But wouldn't it be like killing your kin?" Keiko asked

"No, I have no connection to them. Other then the fact that Marcus wants to take me." since he was already at your side, it was easy for Kurama to slip his hand into yours, and gently squeezed it. You knew he had no plans on letting that happen.

"And one of those guys warned me… that bastard's coming for me."

~ ~ Present ~ ~

It was late and you were laying down on the couch by yourself, just staring at your hands. It was becoming much harder to control your scent, and Kurama's wasn't helping any.

"(y/n)." speak of the hottie.

"Yeah?" you answered as you sat up to look at him. The way he was walking towards you. You froze. There was a predatory style in his walk. And when you made eye contact, you couldn't look away. His eyes held that same predatory look to them as he moved closer to you.

He was now kneeling in front of you, that look never wavering. You felt like his prey, you a predatory demon felt like prey. He placed his right hand softly on your cheek, bringing his face close to yours.

Kurama let his tongue slide along your bottom lip, asking for permission. As you granted him what he asked you wrapped your arms around his neck, as you pulled him down onto you.

You both broke the kiss for some much needed air. Kurama let his forehead rest against yours as you held him.

"(y/n)… will you be with me? As my mate, my wife, and my lover?" he asked, as he looked at you

Your eyes shot open, and you stared at him, seeing everything in those molten emerald pools of his. He just asked you to be his. Your heart almost exploded, he just made himself vulnerable, and to you. Seeing the worry in his eyes made you realize that you haven't given him a response for a short while now.

"What took you so long to ask?" it really wasn't a question, you replied with a small smile on your face. He smiled and hugged you, as he kissed you like he never had. You pulled away slightly and smirked at him seductively.

"So…" you had a sly look on your face. "Your room or mine?"

"Yours." his voice was deeper and lower then usual. He moved away and you took his hand, interlocking your fingers as you made your way to your room.

"Impatient I see." you said as you turned to look at him with a grin, all the while picking up the pace a bit.

You passed Keiko's room, not noticing the knowing looks she and Yusuke gave each other as you passed by.

Kurama opened the door for you, he followed and locked the door behind him. The only light in the room was the moonlight coming in from the window. You came up behind him and let your fingers ghost over the skin at the nape of his neck. It sent shivers up his spine, as he turned to face you and let his lips descend upon yours. He wanted to claim you before another did.

He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He carried you to your futon and gently your back touched the soft mat, you hands moving from his neck to his cheeks. He placed his hands next to you, in order to not place his complete weight on you. Minutes passed before you both needed air. Kurama's lips traveled to your neck, letting you both regain some much needed air.

You ran your hands through his soft hair, while he placed kisses and nips along your delicate skin. As he moved lower he found that your shirt was in his way, and almost growled at it. He stopped to look at you with a charming smile as he looked at your flushed face.

"May I?"

"By all means." you replied with a sly smile. Even now he was still a gentleman. You moved to a kneeling position as Kurama moved to pull your shirt off. With your shirt gone and tossed to the side he moved in to let his lips on your neck, but you stopped him.

"Na uh." he looked somewhat confused, but got what you meant the minute your hands went for the buttons of his shirt. He looked from you hands to your face as your hands undid the buttons.

"You're beautiful."

You blushed at his words as you slowly ran your hands up his torso, earning a light groan.

"Thank you." Your hands at his shoulders slipping off his shirt and placing it with yours.

Placing your hands on his chest and softly running them along his skin, you could feel his muscles twitch as his aroused scent hit your delicate nose. You felt him shudder lightly as your hands went down to the hem of his pants. He took your hands in his and leaned his forehead on yours.

"Are you sure?" From your kneeling position in front of him, he was in the same position as you, you gently placed your hands on his cheeks.

"Yes…" you placed a soft kiss on his lips as you continued. "… I don't want anyone else."

Kurama pulled you close and let his lips ravish yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he leaned forward. His hands moving towards your back in order to get to the clasp of your bra. He moved completely down so your back was against the futon, as he slid your bra off your arms.

"Beautiful." he smiles as he looked at you. You blushed at the comment as his lips descended upon your neck. Kissing and nipping on your supple skin as he moved to your collar bone. One of his hands gently beginning to massage one of your breast.

A moan escaped your lips as his tongue made contact with your hardened bud. He then moved to the other and let his lips and hand pleasure your chest. You move your knee and pressed it to his groin, earning yourself a groan. He moved to kiss your abdomen as his hands massaged your sides. He stopped as he kissed your lower abdomen and let his hand glide over your skin as he looked at you.

"Do you want a child?" your sudden question caught him by surprise.

"Truthfully… yes. But only when your ready." he replied, his eyes were glazed over with love and lust.

"Well, I guess under these circumstances it wouldn't be a good idea." you had the same look in your eyes, as you quickly moved to reach for the drawer in the small desk by your futon. Placing the small packages next to it.

"Don't ask." you said, and without another word, his hands were on the hem of your pants, undoing the button and the zipper, pulled your pants and panties off. He gave a slight gasp as he looked at you.

"Gorgeous." you blushed and rolled your eyes at his actions as you looked at him.

"Are you going to say that every time?" he just nodded as you then smirked at him, your look made his pants grow even tighter. You moved to stand and brought him up with you. Your lips went for his neck as your hands worked on his pants. With the pants undone you pushed them and his boxers down. He kicked them off as you moved back to take a look.

"Very nice." you whispered to him in a seductive voice. Earning a small blush from him as his hands moved to your waist. You went back to kissing his neck as one of your hands began to stroke his erection.

"Wow, love. Silk on steel." a long groan escaped his lips as his hands tightened on your waist after hearing that.

"I love that sound, Kurama." he groaned again as you tightened your hand around him. He pulled you closer as his arms wrapped around your waist.

"Yes, but not as much as I'll love the sounds that I'm about to get from you." you gasped as his right hand cupped your womanhood. His voice was so husky and deep that you barely felt his hand moving downward. He kissed you as he slipped a finger inside you. Your arms wrapped around his neck, as his fingers made you moan.

"Oh…" you breathed out as you wound one of your legs around his waist. You tighten your hold as you felt another finger enter you.

"Kurama… I want you." his free hand picked up your other leg and placed it around himself. He kneeled down and gently put you down, and you loosened your hold on his waist so he could place himself at your entrance.

"Are you sure?" his eyes were half lidded, but you could make out all the different emotions.

"Very." you replied with a kiss as he slowly began to enter you. You moaned as he stopped. Bringing his head down to kiss you as he thrusted into you. You cringed as a pained whine escaped you lips.

"I'm sorry." he said as he kissed you. You smiled as you nodded.

After awhile the pain subsided and you re-tightened your legs around his waist as he placed his hands on either side of you. Slowly moving his hands to yours and pinning them over your head with one hand. Then you looked for the small packages, one already ripped open, the condom missing.

"When did you…"

"I'm quick." he replied, a grin on his face.

"I hope not." you replied back.

He answered you by slowly moving his hips to yours. He released a small groan as he moved in and out of you. Slowly. Sensually. You moaned as you tightened your legs around him.

"Faster…" came your loud moan as he groaned since he slipped in deeper inside.

"(y/n)… look at me." he groaned out, never slowing his pace. His voice surprised you, it was so deep, so breathless. It made you even hotter. The smell of your arousal spiking turned him on.

You opened your eyes and he was looking at you. Not only that, but you could see Youko trying to come and take partial control, since he had silver streaks in his hair and one golden eye. You tried to move your hands but he never let go.

The only part of your body's touching, were your lower halves and as you moved your eyes from his to look, he moved faster, and pushed harder. Each time your moans louder.

He kissed you, trying to quiet your moans but to no avail. Finally he moved his hand and placed them next to you, and you wasted no time in running your hands along all his muscles, and loving the feel of him. You almost lost it when you looked down, sweat running down his body and onto you, seeing how your bodies connected, turned you on to no end.

"Your sooo… hot…so, tight." came the combined groaning voices of the male before you. His actions were starting to become erratic as your walls began to tighten around him. His lips descended upon yours as he wanted to try to muffle the screams that were about to be unleashed.

It worked to an extent as a muffled version of his name left the your lips. One more thrust, and your name fell from his lips as he followed you down the wave of ecstasy, letting you fingers glide over his shoulders as his mouth came to the junction of your left shoulder and neck, and he bit. You barely felt it as his tongue started to massage the area, licking away the blood.

"Kurama." he replied with a small sound since he was busy cleaning your wound and trying to get his breathing back under control.

"You're… still hard." you said in-between breaths.

"It would… seem so." he replied while looking at you. He felt your hands on his chest. You gave a slight nudge and he moved off of you. A slight moan leaving your lips as he slipped out of you.

"How do you intend on fixing that? Hmm?" you smirked as you leaned on your left arm to look at him. A sly smile on your face as you panted lightly.

"What do you have in mind?" he smiled as he felt your other hand glide across his sweaty chest.

"Hmm… don't know really, but there's something I want to try."

"… and that is?"

"I want to ride my cowboy, well in this case, I want to ride my fox." you were already straddling him. His hand reaching for another condom, then his hands automatically on your thighs.

"Dominate are we?" he asked as you moved to place him at your entrance. Moving your hips in order to coat his covered member.

"I'm a wolf after all." you replied as you moved and took him into you quickly. You both moaned as you did so.

Your hands on his chest, his hands squeezing your thighs. Your soft moans mixed with his deep groans. When he opened his eyes, he almost exploded. He moved faster and harder. Your head was thrown back, your breasts were between your arms, your sweat covered body glowing, and the moans. The sweat and the moans _he_ was creating.

Your walls began to clench around him, your nails slightly scraping his wet skin.

You looked at him and he noticed your eyes lightly glowing, and your lips slightly parted. Elongated fangs protruding from your lips.

He never took his eyes off you as you came.

His name rolling off your moan.

He gave one final trust as he followed you.

Your name rolling off his groan.

You leaned down to his neck, marking him as yours. [1]

You moved to lay your upper body on his, your arms no longer able to support you. He wrapped his arms around in order to lay you gently on your side. He slipped out, getting a small moan from you, to take off the second condom. Throwing both away, he came back to lay by your side under the covers.

"Tired?" he asked as you lay your head on his chest, while placing an arm over his body.

"A bit." you replied, your voice giving way much more. He wrapped his right arm around you as he used his left to hold your hand to his chest.

"I think we should get some sleep." his voice had gotten low, he to was beginning to feel tired. You didn't hear what he had to say since you had already dozed off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you peeps liked it. Im ganna be on Parris Island, SC starting May 26th for three months. Recruit training for the Marines. Pray that I get it in the three months. Until then, be safe and take care.

[1] Your lips are parted to dry your mouth from saliva. That way you wont accidentally turn him.


End file.
